


Just to find my heart is beating

by Fridays



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 09:36:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fridays/pseuds/Fridays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они нашли сверток с младенцем через несколько десятков метров. Малыш был укутан в теплое одеяло и спрятан в корнях старой сосны, на берегу реки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just to find my heart is beating

— 15 — 

\- Дерек, - тихо проговорила Лора, сжав пальцы брата. – Дерек, ты чуешь? Пахнет людьми!... 

Дерек замер на полушаге и сжал ладонь Лоры сильнее, принюхиваясь. Вокруг был темный, густой лес, в который ни охотники, ни обычные люди не смогли бы дойти, но в воздухе, и правда, был слабый аромат человека. Мягкий, молочный запах тянул за собой, словно дурман. Так пахли не взрослые, так пахли дети. Нахмурившись, Дерек оглянулся на Лору и встретил ее испуганный взгляд. 

Так пахла Лора, когда она только родилась. Дерек помнил этот запах. 

\- Пахнет ребенком, Лора. 

Сестра рвано облизнула губы и огляделась. Вокруг была тишина и темнота, даже звери не издавали никаких звуков. Люди в такие места не забредали случайно, но тогда как здесь мог оказаться ребенок? 

Сжав пальцы сестры крепче, Дерек уверенно пошел вперед, следуя за молочным, теплым ароматом. 

Они нашли сверток с младенцем через несколько десятков метров. Малыш был укутан в теплое одеяло и спрятан в корнях старой сосны, на берегу реки. 

Лора куталась в куртку и озиралась по сторонам, боясь, что из темноты выскочат охотники и убьют их. 

Дерек осторожно опустился на колени и взял в руки сверток, ощущая, как сердце в груди бьется колокольным набатом, громко и сильно. 

Малыш спал, хмуря тонкие брови, и морща маленький носик. А в следующую секунду, когда Дерек поднес его к лицу, чтобы рассмотреть внимательнее, малыш распахнул глаза и уставился на Дерека серьезными, взрослыми, совершенно не сонными глазами. 

Сглотнув, Дерек осторожно улыбнулся, и малыш моргнул, склонив голову набок. 

\- Идем, Дерек. Оставь его и идем домой, - Лора тихо подошла со спины. 

Волк Дерека, чуя ее нервозность, тоже начинал нервничать. 

Поднявшись на ноги, продолжая держать малыша на вытянутых руках, он хмуро взглянул на сестру. 

\- Оставить его? Лора, его бросили здесь. Если мы оставим его, он умрет. 

Лора смотрела на него снизу вверх, поджав губы и нахмурившись. Запах человека заставлял ее бояться, но в лесу пахло только мальчиком. Те, кто оставили его здесь, уже давно ушли. Опасности не было. 

\- Дерек, мы не можем принести его в стаю. Все будут против. 

Сглотнув, Дерек взглянул на малыша, что до сих пор молча хлопал своими огромными карими глазками, с длинными пушистыми ресницами, и отрицательно замотал головой. 

Прижав ребенка к себе, Дерек направился обратно на тропу, не думая, как отнесется к человеческому ребенку стая, как отреагирует отец и что скажет мама. Слушая, как маленькое сердечко бьется сильно и спокойно, Дерек шел в сторону дома, наслаждаясь теплым, молочным ароматом. 

 

— 25 — 

 

\- СТАЙЛЗ! 

Дерек схватил Стайлза за шкирку, спасая от полета со скалы в воду. 

\- Идиот! – прорычал Дерек, оттаскивая пацана подальше от обрыва. 

Десятилетний человеческий детеныш приносил сплошные неприятности. 

Много лет назад, когда пятнадцатилетний Дерек нашел в лесу малыша, он и подумать не мог, сколько неприятностей привнесет это исчадие Ада в его жизнь. 

Стая разрешила оставить младенца, но с условием, что именно Дерек будет о нем заботиться. Сейчас же он не повторил бы того поступка, если бы только знал, во что Стайлз превратит его жизнь. 

\- Дерек, ну ё-моё, ну что ты такой серьезный-то, а? Я всего лишь хотел посмотреть вниз, а тут ты… Не собирался я прыгать, - повиснув на руках Дерека, ворчал Стайлз, болтая ногами и стараясь вырваться из стальной хватки оборотня. 

Тот осклабился, обнажив клыки, и радужка окрасилась в яростно-голубой цвет. 

\- Ага, ну-ну. Напугал, - фыркнул Стайлз, давно привыкший к подобным метаморфозам. 

Закатив глаза, Дерек поставил его на землю и пацан, отряхнувшись, поплелся следом, продолжая ворчать о кислых волках, с гипертрофированным чувством ответственности. 

Шагая в сторону дома, Дерек слушал сильное, спокойное сердцебиение Стайлза, и с ужасом представлял, что же будет еще лет через пять. 

Перспектива поседеть в тридцать лет не радовала его совершенно. 

 

— 31 — 

 

\- Стайлз, отвали, - сквозь сон буркнул Дерек, отпихивая руки Стайлза. 

Тот вцепился в его плечи и продолжал трясти. 

\- Просыпайся, черт, ну же, Дерек. Просыпайся! 

Дерек перевернулся на живот и вжался лицом в подушку, стараясь не слушать Стайлза, стараясь снова уснуть. 

Только вот Стайлз, которому недавно исполнилось шестнадцать (стая отмечала его день рождения, опираясь на дату, когда Дерек нашел его в лесу), был надоедливее любого малолетнего щенка. Гиперактивный, извергающий энергию постоянно, он умудрялся надоедать абсолютно всем, но Дереку доставалось больше и чаще всех. Естественно. 

\- Дерек, ну хватит притворяться, я слышу, что ты не спишь, - заворчал Стайлз, забравшись на Дерека и оседлав его бедра, а следом он буквально улегся на него, зашептав в ухо. – Я сейчас гулял в лесу и нашел… 

Дерек зарычал в подушку и перевернулся с живота на спину. Вес Стайлза этому совсем не помешал. Вцепившись в колени мальчишки, он прищурился и тихо зарычал: 

\- Гулял в лесу? В одиночку? Я тебе сейчас уши надеру!... 

Стайлз, упираясь ладонями в голую грудь Дерека, продолжая сидеть на нем, усмехнулся широко и приблизился. В его глазах горел азарт и веселье. 

\- Проснулся? А теперь поднимай свой волчий зад, Дерек. Уже пять утра и нам пора на тренировку. 

Мученически застонав, Дерек столкнул с себя Стайлза и натянул одеяло на голову. 

\- Эй, ты обещал мне!... 

Кажется, когда-то Дерек боялся поседеть к тридцати? 

Слушая недовольный бубнеж Стайлза, Дерек пообещал себе, что утром заглянет в зеркало и проверит, появились ли у него седые волосы. 

 

— 35 — 

 

\- Ты старый, Дерек, - усмехаясь, проговорил Стайлз. 

Дерек закатил глаза и швырнул в мутную воду реки плоский камень. Тот запрыгал по воде и утонул где-то у другого берега. 

Стайлз развалился на земле, подложив под голову красную кофту, и, закинув руки за голову, глубоко вдохнул. 

\- Ты старый. Тебе уже тридцать пять, еще немного, и ты будешь, как дядя Хэви, брюзжать: «а вот в наше время...»

Дерек фыркнул и взял еще один камень, подкинув его на ладони. 

\- Тридцать пять для оборотня – ерунда, Стайлз. Ты же знаешь, что мы живем дольше, чем обычные люди. 

Кинув очередной камень по воде, Дерек сунул руки в карманы кожаной куртки и оглянулся на Стайлза. Тот, щурясь на солнце, усмехался широко. 

\- Опять предлагаешь мне стать оборотнем? 

Дерек дернул плечом и подошел к Стайлзу, загородив собой солнце. Тот приоткрыл глаза и, ухмыляясь ехидно, покачал головой. 

\- Регенерация, ловкость, выносливость. Неужели не хочется? 

Стайлз сел и встрепал свои волосы, взглянув на Дерека исподлобья. Секунда, и оборотень оказался на земле, прижимаясь лопатками к теплой почве. Стайлз почти что лежал на нем, ухмыляясь, сжимая стальной хваткой пальцы на запястьях Дерека. 

\- Я могу дать фору любому оборотню от Калифорнии и до Нью-Йорка. 

Фыркнув, Дерек закатил глаза и с легкостью высвободил руки. 

\- Ты всего лишь человек, Стайлз. 

\- Воспитанный оборотнями, - спокойно кивнул он, сложив на груди Дерека руки и уткнувшись в них подбородком. 

Несколько минут они так и лежали, молча, греясь под солнцем и прислушиваясь к тишине. 

\- Да и ты не альфа, чтобы предлагать мне укус, - тихо и серьезно, проговорил Стайлз, взглянув на Дерека. Тот жмурился и дышал глубоко, наслаждаясь теплом и тяжестью Стайлза, запахом леса и цветущей воды. 

\- Отец предлагает тебе укус с пятнадцати. 

Стайлз поджал губы и, завозившись, слез с Дерека. 

\- Идем домой, скоро обед. 

Дерек, продолжая лежать на земле, смотрел на напряженную спину Стайлза и слушал его сердцебиение. Стайлз не лгал, когда говорил, что не хочет быть оборотнем, но сердце забилось быстрее, когда Дерек напомнил про предложение отца. 

Рывком сев, Дерек тряхнул головой и, поднявшись с земли, поплелся следом за Стайлзом. 

С возрастом мальчишка, быть может, и становился спокойнее, но понять его все равно было трудно. Да что там, почти невозможно. 

Будь Стайлз оборотнем, думал Дерек, все было бы проще. 

*

\- …быстрее…  
\- …тише…  
\- …они услышат…  
\- быстрее, Кейт…   
\- Уходим!...

Дерек почувствовал опасность еще за несколько миль до дома. Стайлз болтал про колледжи и дистанционное обучение, и Дерек слушал его в пол-уха. 

Неясные, чужие голоса, шепотки, он услышал чуть позже, чем ощутил опасность, будто кто-то говорил внутри его головы. Волк царапал когтями ребра, топчась на диафрагме. 

А через минуту он услышал крики. 

Он почувствовал их кожей, внутренностями, каждой клеточкой тела. 

Боль, страх, паника, ярость. 

Осев на землю, Дерек схватился за голову и глухо завыл, ощущая, как его разрывает на части невыносимое ощущение паники и ужаса. 

\- Дерек! – Стайлз вцепился в его плечи, пытаясь заглянуть в глаза, только это было тщетно. 

Перед глазами красным, кроваво-алым расцветало огненное пламя, всепожирающее, беспощадное. 

Крики боли, нестерпимой, пугающей боли рвали его нервы, и в ушах стоял звон битого стекла и ломающихся стен. 

Стая – его стая, его семья – горели заживо. 

Запертые в доме, пойманные в ловушку, они не могли выбраться. Они горели, метаясь по дому, в тщетной попытке выбраться. 

\- Дерек, Дерек! – Стайлз изо всех сил ударил его по щеке, но голова лишь безвольно мотнулась в сторону. 

Дерек горел вместе со стаей, чувствуя, как минуты растягиваются в часы, а огонь сжирает его семью и его вместе с ними, на расстоянии нескольких миль. 

\- Дерек, пожалуйста, что с тобой, ответь мне, пожалуйста, ну же, Дерек, - тараторил Стайлз, глотая окончания слов, цепляясь пальцами за его руки, стараясь вытащить Дерека из огня. 

\- Охотники… - кусая губы до крови и смаргивая слезы, выдохнул Дерек, стараясь сфокусировать взгляд, стараясь зацепиться за лицо Стайлза и не соскользнуть обратно в пламя. 

Стайлз охнул и тут же закусил губы, стараясь не дышать, стараясь услышать. 

Тщетно. 

Стайлз был всего лишь человеком, он не мог ни услышать, ни почувствовать, как умирает семья. 

\- Дерек… 

Зажмурившись, Дерек с силой ударился затылком о широкое дерево, к которому его прислонил-прижал Стайлз. 

Рев отца они услышали оба. 

Вздрогнув, Стайлз сильнее сжал ладони Дерека и тут же, будто предвидя, прижал пальцы к его губам. 

Крик так и не сорвался с искусанных, окровавленных губ. 

Мешая слезы и кровь, Стайлз гладил Дерека по щекам и шептал: «тише-Дерек-пожалуйста-тише-они-услышат-тише-тише-тише». 

Боль пульсировала в голове, в кончиках пальцев. Боль разрывала его клетки тела, лишая разума. Боль заполнила его без остатка. Выжгла изнутри. 

А потом, спустя Вечность, спустя несколько часов, в нем родилась Сила. 

Дерек, обессиленный, словно после бойни, смотрел на двигающиеся губы Стайлза, смотрел, как тот часто-часто моргает, утирая рукавами кофты слезы, и не слышал ничего, кроме тишины. 

Тишина пульсировала в голове, тишина, разросшаяся, словно опухоль, сжималась и трепыхалась где-то в грудине. 

Сила Альфы, подобно слабому огоньку, родилась в этой тишине. 

Дерек вдыхал чистый, густой, влажный запах леса и ощущал, как огонь разрастается в нем, растет с каждым вдохом, становится сильнее и яростнее. 

Запах Стайлза – мед, молоко, мята, шоколад, едва уловимый запах пота – мешался с запахом леса и волк Дерека, запертый в грудной клетке, тянул морду к единственному живому, родному существу. 

Волку было плевать, что Стайлз – человек, что он не может ответить на болезненный скулеж. 

Не может завыть в унисон. 

Стайлз был родным, Стайлз был рядом, Стайлз был жив. 

За двадцать лет волк привык «не слышать» Стайлза. За эти годы волк научился его чувствовать. 

Биение сердца, дыхание, запах. 

Руки почти не дрожали, когда Дерек обхватил ладонями лицо Стайлза и, плавно двинувшись, прижался губами к его губам, слизывая слезы и горечь. 

Стайлз замер, а в следующую секунду прижался сильнее, вцепился пальцами в запястья до боли. 

Ответил. 

Сила Альфы горела в нем мягким, не опасным огнем, вытесняя тишину, заполняя собой от кончиков пальцев, до последней клеточки тела. 

Волк хотел заклеймить Стайлза, сделать хоть что-то, чтобы успокоиться, чтобы почувствовать, что он остался не в одиночестве, что… 

\- Прости, - выдохнул Дерек, прижавшись лбом ко лбу Стайлза. Он гладил пальцами его шею и чувствовал в своих ладонях живое, чувствовал и слышал, как сильно бьется его сердце, как шумно течет кровь в венах, и как судорожно сжимаются стенки артерий под пальцами. 

Стайлз замотал головой и задушено хмыкнул. 

\- Ничего страшного. 

Вздохнув полной грудью, Стайлз старательно медленно выдохнул. 

\- Мы не можем вернуться, да? Они… да? 

Дерек, зажмурившись, вслушиваясь в тишину леса, в сердцебиение Стайлза, в его шумное дыхание, коротко, рвано кивнул. 

\- Да. 

Шмыгнув носом, Стайлз заполз на колени к Дереку, стараясь вжаться в него всем телом, грудью в грудь, и, обняв за шею, он уткнулся холодным носом в изгиб шеи и плеча. И затих. 

Обнимая его, Дерек смотрел невидящим взглядом в густой, темный лес и волк внутри него был почти что спокоен. 

Волк чувствовал, что он не один и боль с каждым вдохом становилась меньше. 

Она сжималась, стягивалась в тугой, плотный ком, и Дерек верил, что когда-нибудь эта боль исчезнет совсем. 

 

— 40 — 

 

\- Все еще не хочешь стать оборотнем? 

Стайлз потянулся и, сонно усмехнувшись, отрицательно замычал. 

Заерзав, он удобнее устроился на спине Дерека и выдохнул ему в ухо: 

\- Ты забыл? Я могу дать фору любому оборотню... от Нью-Йорка и до Калифорнии. 

Усмехнувшись в подушку, Дерек удовлетворенно вздохнул, но все же не смог не поддеть Стайлза: 

\- Теперь-то тебе предлагаю я. 

Стайлз хрипло рассмеялся и поцеловал Дерека в шею, там, где спокойно пульсировала кровь в сонной артерии. 

Годы затянули старые раны. Они справились с утратой. 

Они пережили. Они выжили. Они смогли. 

Вместе. 

\- Спи, Дерек. Еще рано. 

Дерек хмыкнул и ничего не ответил на эту фразу, имеющую двойное дно. 

Сердце Стайлза – его человека – билось ему в ребра сильно и спокойно, как когда-то давно – как всегда – с самой первой встречи.


End file.
